In The Future
by LightxHopeFFXIII
Summary: Ianto has been thrown into the future and is alone. To change Ianto's life in the future a man comes along. A familiar man.
1. Chapter 1

In The Future

Chapter one

Ianto woke up and looked out the window like he did every morning; only it wasn't like any other raced outside to get a better world had yellow grass and no trees at all. The sky which should have been blue was now a dark red colour. There were no cars around or anybody walking near him. There was just Ianto in this world of despair. Ianto walked and walked hoping that he could find a place to sleep or somebody to ask what was going on.

There was nobody.

Ianto found a small patch of the yellow grass. He walked over to sit down on it. When he sat the grass crumbled away, it was like an old leave when you squeeze it in your hands. He was alone and scared. Ianto thought about what might have happened to take him here. What his parents were thinking if they even knew he was gone by now. Tears fell down the lonely Welsh man's cheeks when he thought about his parents. Ianto sat there for a long time thinking. It was starting to get cold and late, at least Ianto thought it was late, his watch had stopped working since he appeared here.

Ianto drifted off and just as that happened a silhouette of a man appeared . The mysterious man kneeled down and grabbed Ianto's shoulders. Ianto slept on. The man rumaged around in his coat pocket and found a syringe he poured a weird looking liquid inside. It was cloudy so it was hard to tell what colour it was but if you looked closely you could see a small amount of red. The man lifted Ianto's eyelid up and inserted the liquid as if it was an eye drop. When this happened Ianto's eyes shot open and then his body stiffened and he lay on the floor motionless with the slight movement of his chest moving up and down.

The man picked Ianto up and put him over his shoulders and carried him away. They walked to the middle of absoulutely nothing. Ianto began to wake. The man stopped walking and put Ianto on the floor then he clapped three times. The ground shook and cracked it made a hole in the ground. When the hole stopped getting wider a slab of patio appeared with a door at the end of it. The man picked Ianto up and walked over to the door. It had a gold handle and a small letter box that had the number 53. The door opened with a loud creak. They walked inside. They entered a small house with all the furniture that Ianto used to have in his house. The man placed Ianto on a small yet modern in Ianto's time coffee table. Ianto screamed when he saw the place he had been put in. It was his own house.


	2. Chapter 2

In The Future Chapter Two

Ianto gasped as he saw the picture of his father and him. The man jumped to his feet and put his hands up in the air to show that he did not want to harm him. Ianto nodded.

"Captain Jack Harkness" He said "And who are you?"

"Ianto Jones" Ianto stuttered. Jack smiled and picked Ianto up. Ianto looked at Jack confused. He was afraid yet curious. He thought he had seen Jack's face before but that was impossible.

Wasn't it.

Jack set Ianto on a familiar bed. It had a fluffy pillow that said I heart coffee. Ianto laughed when he saw the pillow.

"Who could like coffee that much?" Ianto asked witha frown. Jack's jaw dropped and a tear ran down his face. Jack knew he had lost his partner forever. That's when it hit him. There was one possibility. Jack ran out of the house. Ianto frowned.

He fell.

There was no hope. Jack clawed at the beasts eyes. He managed to gouge one of them out. But Jack was a lot worse off. He had an arm ripped open a leg stripped of skin. He roared at the beast and with all of his strength and power he rammed at the strange monster. It was covered in blood and was missing a foot. It had an eye patch but he looked like a human but his teeth and his eye wasn't the same and neither was his hands. Jack knocked the creature out and ran forward. He stopped at a small table and picked a stone up. It was round and had a small vision inside of a house twirling and a beast that was wxactly the same as this one giggling. He had complete control over the house. Jack put the stone in his pocket and ran out of the room leaving the half dead monster sprawled out on the cold, concrete floor.


	3. Chapter 3

In the Future Chapter Three

Jack arrived at the house covered in blood. Ianto's eyes flashed in his direction.

"What happened" Ianto gasped.

"Sit down and I'll explain it all.

They were sitting on the sofa. It was light green with blue circles on.

"You are not from this time. The thing that I have just tried to kill messes with time. He uses it like a ball of string and changes it into whatever he wants it to look like. What he done with you was he brought you to the future and erased your memory but I now have a tone that will help us both go back." Jack said. He pulled out the small stone. "You need to put your finger on this stone and I will do the rest."

Ianto placed his finger on the stone and then gasped when he saw images of Jack and a huge room with lots of equipment and a three other people their names were Toshiko, Tosh for short, Owen and Gwen.

"I remember" Ianto sighed. Ianto leaned over to Jack and his lips gently touched Jack's. Jack however was slightly more aggresive. Within minutes they were kissing without breath. Ianto pulled away and grinned. Jack hugged him and then kissed the top of his head.

"Place your finger on the stone" Jack ordered. Jack then said something but it was to quiet and fast. Then the room shook and went hurtling into the air. If you looked out of the window all you could see was grey and then a white hole.

Ianto walked out of the door. All of his memory was back.

"Ianto, are you ok?" His neighbour asked.

"Never been better" Ianto replied going back into his house.

"Naked hide and seak?" Jack asked with a grin. Ianto looked disaprovingly then grinned back and ran forward.


End file.
